


an apology for hanamura

by boldly (techburst)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, apology kisses, embarassed yosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techburst/pseuds/boldly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>> you embarrassed yosuke.<br/>> you should apologize to him later ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	an apology for hanamura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivineMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineMadness/gifts).



_poke._

he shifts, brows furrowing at the tiny bit of pressure against the middle of his spine – no doubt the tip of a pencil stuck through the back of his chair – but doesn't acknowledge it right away.

_poke poke._ "yu – help me out, man! do you know the answer?"

he turns his head slightly to the side, gray eyes slanted at the boy behind him. "you don't?"

"what – you think i'd ask you if i did?"

_sigh_.

it's a simple question – or he thinks it should be. the answer is on the tip of his tongue, and he squints at the top of his desk as he whispers over his shoulder, confident enough in himself that he's given the right one. until …

" _wrong_ , hanamura! have you even been paying attention? maybe if you'd stop sleeping through my lectures you'd be able to retain a simple piece of information …"

yosuke audibly slumps in his own chair, mumbling under his breath and absently kicking at the back of his friend's. "jeez … thanks for that. i probably would've done better guessin' for myself."

_oops_.

yu stares ahead, one corner of his mouth pulling down into the semblance of a scowl that remains until classes have ended for the day, and as he reaches to gather his books he notices that yosuke has made a mad dash for the door. doesn't even wait for him. and he sighs – more of a huff, really – and thinks that maybe … an apology might be in order.

an embarrassed yosuke is one that brushes off getting something wrong as though it's nothing – but he knows better, and it's all _his_ doing, which means _he_ needs to fix it.

he pulls his bag up onto his shoulder, gives a small wave to both chie and yukiko and slips out into the hallway. catches sight of a patch of almost-ginger hair as its owner heads for the stairs leading to the first floor and snags the back of his uniform. ignores the "what the –!" that comes out of his mouth as he pulls him into the empty music room. ( no practice today. ayane isn't even around with her piles of paperwork and sheet music. perfect. )

yosuke just stares at him. "uh. y'know, if you needed something, you could've just stopped and asked like a normal person."

yu rolls his shoulders in a small shrug. "i owe you an apology."

… _squint_. "and you had to drag me into the music room for that?"

another shrug. "i didn't want everyone else watching."

"i think you're getting the definition of an apology mixed up with something else – mnf!"

whatever else he could have said, whatever else is on his mind may as well have been short-circuited when he's silenced with the touch of lips against his own. soft, meant both to silence and to say _i'm sorry_ all at once, the faintest hint of a warm tongue and an affectionate bump of noses. one hand slips up, past the headphones draped over a slender neck to tug teasingly at the deceptively soft hair at his nape, and when yu pulls back, he might _just_ be smirking.

"i'm sorry i gave you the wrong answer. it won't happen again."

yosuke – who still seems momentarily shocked into complete stillness – finally snaps out of his daze, and all at once flushes a furious shade of red, mouth working to form words that just won't cooperate with him. "you didn't – have to – _weirdo!_ "

that flush is creeping down from the rise of his cheeks all the way to the tops of his collarbones, steady as anything, and yu is so amused that he can't keep that smirk from spreading into a full grin. "apology accepted?"

"what am i supposed to say to that?! you can't just go around giving apology kisses and think that's _normal_ –"

except he can. and he _does_ , again, pulling the other boy slightly closer by the hand still nestled at the nape of his neck, offering up something a little more substantial than previously. a little sharper. _be quiet_.

when he kisses him back, he considers it _apology accepted_.


End file.
